


The new us

by Eeuki



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeuki/pseuds/Eeuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on the events after their body rebuild. Both robots still have a long way to recover from their psychological damage and memory loss, which will give the group of scientists in charge a huge headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S.A.D

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally a oneshot too, but I'm currently workig on yet another oneshot that looks like what happens after this, so I'll just merge them as part of the same story.

The ripping sound of the robots’ vocals stumbled upon the laboratory’s hallways, such screaming was so loud even people in charge of the parking lot could hear it, the projection of their feelings was clear, they were in extreme pain. Many scientists worked at the facility but very few were directly working on that project, some even feared there was some kind of scientific torture chamber or something. The truth was everything was just part of a daily checkup, one that may have gone smoothly if both robots weren’t as dramatic as they scientist claimed them to be.

Thomas, commonly known as Subject-T was running in circles on his quarantine room like a caged animal while Guyman, labeled as Subject-G, was in a corner of its own room in fetal pose.

Outside of the quarantine zone a group of scientist was getting ready for action.

“Ok” The chief scientist sighed “They are separated now, Team-A will go for Subject-T, Team-B will handle subject-G this time. Now Team-A, remember Subject-T can be aggressive, don’t hesitate to use your teasers if necessary”

Both teams nodded and proceeded to perform their duties. As soon Team-A started to unlock the door, they could already heard Thomas’ ‘warning growls’, the robots didn’t have a calibrated voice box yet so their cries sounded like animal whining with a lot of distortion, as soon as the team opened the door, Thomas received them with a heavy tackle that stimulatingly knocked down most of the team, Thomas then went loose through the laboratory, the team wasn’t worried though, they knew exactly where he was going anyway.

Guy on the other hand shrugged against the corner as Team-B came closer, the small robot started to whimper as Team-B started to handle him to the pallet. Two of the team were in charge to keep Guy distracted while the other six opened his chest, he had an organic heart, so it was very important to monitor the implants’ acceptance in person, any kind of implant rejection was quickly switched with a new one made of different material, the checkups will eventually continue until all implants show no sign of rejection.

Same was process was for Thomas’ brain, problem was… he was the facility’s headache with an extreme sense of protection over Guy, such extreme feeling caused him to even attack the scientist who were in his way. Thomas showed signs of defensive behavior right after he rejoined Guy’s side after the main rehabilitation, the scientist found that behavior normal as they believed Thomas’ last objective was to protect Guy during the incident, however, it wasn’t until they tried to part them away for their first checkup when they realized how cycled Thomas’ mind really was, for him, anything… absolutely anything was threat for his beloved friend.

“Superior implant is being rejected, initiate switch-operation”

The team started to replace the implant and in matter of minutes Guy was good to go, as soon as the Team-B finished with their duty the heard a loud stomp on the door, the constant growling made it obvious, Subject-T went lose again.

“Let him enter, we are done” Team leader said.

The team stood out of the way before unlocking the door, Thomas rushed toward the other robot, he whimpered a bit and made gentle calls, Guy responded happily and hugged.

“Don’t sing victory you two” The leader of Team A announced as he entered in to the room. “Use the teaser we haven’t checked on Subject-T yet”

The electric pulses made them break the embrace, it was their chance to pull Guy away and use the teaser merely on Thomas, they zap him until he fell unconscious, not before letting out a loudly and painful scream.

Guy started to panic and wanted to attend his fallen partner, four scientists kept Guy on hold in a human barrier while the rest pulled Thomas up to the pallet and work right there.

Guy tried to come closer and kept whimpering as he tried, he might not be brave enough to pull them away, but that didn’t made him less annoying for the working team. Realizing he couldn’t get near Thomas, Guy started to emit long howling-like cries. That cry in particular was probably the deadliest of all, the long howl kind of a distress call, for the scientist eyes, he was literally telling Thomas to kill them, but for Guy’s eyes it was just a cry of desperation, he felt unprotected without Thomas’ embrace, Guy also suffered from a similar cycled memory, but his was fear, he was sacred of everything and relied on Thomas for protection.

“Shut him up, I can’t concentrate!” A Team A member protested.

The barrier scientists just hushed at Guy until this one started to imitated, the sound was still annoying but a distorted hush was better than the howling.

Thomas’ checkup went much better than Guy’s, no signs of implant rejection, the team was done in less than five minutes, but all this show made them waste more than an hour.

Once the checkup was done, both robots were locked down to the common container, which was pretty much a small house looking place, with the exception it didn’t have a kitchen and bathroom.

The robots attempted to settle down and relax from the recent “Traumatic” events by leaning on the carpet, the robots never used the bed or the couch, the scientist believed it might be because they found the surface unstable instead of comfortable.

Thomas in particular liked to lean his head against Guy’s chest; he was so attracted to the sound of the heartbeat, he could stay still and hear it for hours while circling a palm or finger on such hypnotizing chest. Guy was harder to read, all he cared was to have one of Thomas’ arms wrapping him up. That was pretty much how they spent most of their days. Both weren’t encouraged or curious by their environment, all they cared for was for one another.

Such odd and uninteresting behavior was driving the scientist insane, they tried almost everything to make them grow interesting in something but nothing seemed to work, if the robots kept such monotone activities there will be cero chances of success while reintroduce them to human society.

At the other side of the laboratory, the team arranged a meeting to discuss what to do with the robots. If their theory was right, both suffered from post-traumatic separation anxiety disorder, such disorder was common on little kids and some pet dogs, treatment was a possible but no one was certain about having the same results when applied to robots.

“We’ll launch the first test tomorrow and see how it goes” The meeting concluded.

Next day.

The sound of the door made the robots look at it, they expected a scientist to get inside or something so Guy mas was already reaffirming his grip while Thomas remained alert, for their grand surprise, they got something different instead, a Chihuahua dog was thrown into their territory. The scientist hoped a small dog wouldn’t represent a threat, unlike cats, dogs are more accessible and it was their chance to get their reactions on camera.

Thomas and Guy looked confused at first, they haven’t seen or remember such small dog before, Thomas was the first one to break the embrace and check on the four legs being, Guy whimpered instantly but the Chihuahua’s trembling’s and scared-like barks were getting Thomas’ attention, the silver one picked up the dog and started to pet it.

Guy kept whimpered and grinded his body against Thomas a little to try to get his attention, Thomas ignored him; he was very interesting on the newcomer. Guy kept crying and made every possible body language sign, in an act of desperation, Guy snatched the dog out of Thomas’ hands, the taller robot eventually protested and started to fight back, in-between struggles, Guy end up pulling the dog’s front while Thomas pulled the back to the opposite side, as little kids fighting for a toy, they kept pulling… until they literally split the animal in half.

Spits of blood were now decorating the carpet as well the poor animal’s organs, both robots only gazed how the dog made his last nervous tweaks before finally passing away horribly.

“Oh god!” A scientist expressed as she covered her eyes.

“Abort the test!” Another scientist said.

“Wait” The chief announced as he didn’t part away his sight from the monitor.

The robots stood still watching how the carpet was absorbing the excess of blood around, after a couple of minutes, Guy let down the front part on the bloody surface, Thomas responded by putting down the other half near the front were it should be, shortly after both were gathering the organs and attempted to put them back in place. The robot looked awfully innocent for the atrocity they just committed but in the end, they made exactly what the scientist wanted.

They were finally reacting toward external stimulation that didn’t involve parting them away; however they still needed to work with the aggression, now they knew Guy was capable of harming as he showed clear signs of jealousy issues.

“Initiate decontamination protocol” The chief announced.

Thomas and Guy now watched how three cloaked men came in; they instantly stepped back and watch them clear their mess. Thomas whimpered a little like if he knew what they just did, in fact, he just realized so, his brain was starting to wake up from the cycled memory, so was Guy’s, it was kind of ironic how in order to knock them out from a traumatic event they had to throw them another one.

The human-robot encounter went smoothly; neither Thomas nor Guy acted like they did when the humans were invading their “private” space. Within ten minutes the cleaning was done and the humans exited along with the dog’s carcass. After they were gone, the robots finally started to look around their home; there were so many things they didn’t notice until now.

Guy became curious for a T.V nearby and fell for the red turn-on button, both robots cried in panic, they weren’t expecting a loud noise to come out of it, Thomas clumsily turned the T.v. off and both look at each other with a ‘hope no one saw that’ expression.

Thomas then gazed at a bookcase, he picked up one of the books and open it, his visor immediately started to scan and store the information on his implants, that also scared the silver bot out and close it instantly, Guy was about to do the same but Thomas prevent him with a shocking negative nod.

They explored further until they found the bedroom, they sat on the bed and tested the surface, they found the surface unstable but interesting at the same time, both fully climbed up to the bed and picked up the pillows; those were much softer.

Guy smirked and threw his pillow to Thomas. Thomas protested playfully and responded with the same act, in a matter of seconds both started to jump on the bed and continued their pillow fight until they grew tired, they leaned against each other and fell asleep shortly.

From the other side of the containment zone. The chief smirked proudly.

“Initiate vocal operation”

A couple of hours later Thomas and Guy woke up as they heard the team enter to their bedroom, the team´s position made it clear of what was going to happened, they went through this every single day…Guy whimpered and held on Thomas tightly.

Surprisingly they didn’t part them away as always; they started to guide them together to the maintenance room, each robot was placed on a pallet and proceeded to open their necks to calibrate their voices boxes.

The chief was right all along, the dog experiment made them wake up from the cycled memory but the protection and being protected needs still remained on them a bit. Guy remained on his pallet with a sad frown, his vocals were deactivated so there was no way to tell if he was calling for Thomas or not. Thomas in the other hand remained staring with a serious frown at the bioengineers working on Guy’s open neck, there was also no way to tell if he was growling as he always used to.

“Subject-G is ready” Team A announced

“Subject-T ready” Team B announced shortly after.

Both teams looked at each other and nodded, they quickly activated the robot’s vocals before parting away immediately.

Thomas was the first one to sit on the pallet followed by Guy, both robots looked confused but gave each other a smile.

The chief joined the room after the procedure was done. “Can you speak?” The team leader asked “Say something Subject-T”

“S-something?” Thomas spoke for the first time; his voice remained human sounding with a slapped robot effect on it. A loud robotic laugh made him look at Guy

“What bad with Thomas voice?” Guy laughed and then gasped. His voice was much more robot sounding comparing to Thomas, but it was still human enough “This me voice? This ME voice?!”

“You tell ugly” Thomas said.

“You tell bad add one” Guy came back.

The chief scratched his head, at least they could speak now but their own remaining capacities of communication were clearly affected by the incident.

“Is we no saying correct?” Thomas asked.

“Initiate language index upgrade” The chief ordered.

“I grab that like yes…” Thomas said.

Both were surrounded by the engineers again, this time they connected a cord to the back their necks, they felt a chilling sensation as data started to flow through their systems, such upgrade was to correct their speaking, in case Thomas or Guy didn’t remember part of the vocabulary their systems shall kick in and fill for the missing knowledge.

“How’s it now?” The chief asked.

“Better now… I guess” Thomas said.

Guy laughed “You sound silly”

“You sound horrible” Thomas responded.

“Look who’s talking” Guy came back.

“Enough” The chief called. “Now that you are physically rehabilitated, I need some answers”

Guy sat on Thomas’s pallet and hugged him as always.

“Don’t do that” The chief called.

Guy let go a dog-like whine and hid his face behind Thomas.

“Stop with the animal cries, you have a voice now, use it” The chief said firmly.

Guy hissed and remained hidden.

“I’ll do the talking” Thomas stood up .

“You can’t protect him forever” The chief said.

“I will as long that’s his wish!” Thomas said possessively.

“So you are just his puppet” The chief affirmed.

Thomas sharpened his optics.

“He’s not my puppet” Guy said “He’s my companion and I’ll protect him too!”

The chief raised a brow “Mhhh we are getting off the subject. Now tell me, what do you remember before we rebuild you?”

“Can we have your name at least?” Thomas asked suspiciously.

“I’m Richard Stone” The chief finally introduced “I was the one in charge of keeping you two alive”

Thomas looked at him with confusion “…Thank you?”

“I don’t remember anything, just fire, lots of fire…” Guy said.

“Same… I only remember you and me trying to escape…” Thomas complemented.

“I see” Richard said “We’ll place you I different rooms so you can have privacy”

“What? No!” Thomas exclaimed.

Richard raised a brow, he was curious to see how much of their separation anxiety was left and how they reacted now they could communicate correctly with them.

“No, please…” Thomas said a bit more calm “We need each other…”

“You two need private space” Richard responded.

“We don’t need our own separated space, we can share everything, we don’t mind!” Guy said a bit desperate.

Richard took a data pad “Our records say you two were men”

“So?” Guy questioned.

“Two men sharing ‘everything’ sounds like one of you will end up biting the pillow at some point” Richard commented.

The robots just kept staring without knowing what the chief was referring to.

Thomas grabbed Guy’s arm “We won’t part away from each other” he looked at Guy “Right?”

Guy responded with a possessive hug “Right!”

Richard massaged his forehead “Ayayayayay” He sighed

After the conversation with the chief, the robots were back to the conformity of their home. Thomas leaned on the couch and turned the T.v. on, not scared this time and attempted to ‘educate’ himself about the outside world with it.

Guy on the other hand picked up a couple pf books and attempted to read…scan. He sat down next to Thomas and started to do so, but the Tv noise didn’t allow him to concentrate on the information he was getting, minutes later he went to the bedroom, he leaned bottom down on the bed and started to scan there.

“Are you trying to get away from me?” He heard Thomas voices as this one climbed on top of him.

“Of course not” Guy said playfully “Is just, I can’t concentrate with the T.v’s noise”

Thomas sat on Guy’s back and gazed at his friend’s body, he felt like a déjà vu, he had done this before but just couldn’t remember when, he went with the flow and started to touch Guy’s back in a massage like manner.

“What are you doing?” Guy asked as he kept scanning.

“I don’t know” Thomas said as he trailed his finger down Guy’s back “This seems familiar…Does it bothers you?” He asked.

“Nah”

Thomas continued to massage Guy’s back, as the time passed by, Guy started to move his body along with Thomas’ touches until he reached a point he started to move his hips.

“You like it?” Thomas asked.

Guy kept moving his hips “it makes me feel something funny”

Thomas chuckled until a sudden and painful pulsing on his head made him pull back, he had no idea why it was happening all he knew is that it hurt … a lot “Ah! AH!” He yelled as he put his hand on his head.

“Thomas? Thomas what’s wrong?!” He heard in distortion before passing out.

Seconds later Guy heard the door blasting as the scientist came in, they took Thomas and leaved as soon as they arrived. Guy cried and struggled to get out of the containment zone to come along, the scientist couldn’t complain about subject-G getting loose, he had a predictable movements just like Thomas.

Guy wasn’t very lucky getting in to the operation room, he sat down on fetal pose and started to ‘cry’ everything happened so sudden that he had absolutely no idea what was going on to Thomas, all he could do was to wish for him to be ok soon.

A couple of hours later, Guy fell face up as the door behind him opened, he looked up to the scientist innocently on that position before rolling over to the left and standing up properly.

“You can’t get in yet” A scientist told him before the team went out for a break.

Guy sat down again and kept waiting, it didn’t take him long before he started to whimper again.

“This is what checkups are for you know?” He heard Richard talking.

Guy immediately stood up as the chief came closer. “A little more and he could have suffered from several brain damage…more than the one he already has” Richard continued.

“What happened to Thomas?” Guy finally asked.

“Implant rejection, Thomas’ brain wasn’t getting enough oxygen and collapsed” The chief explained.

Guy remained silent, he felt guilty, Thomas responded to him and because he cried all the time it was difficult for the scientist to keep track on their health, how could he had been so foolish? How he could have left his friend suffer like this?

“You know” Richard broke the silence again “We were able to capture and store your memories on the closest thing ever created to a human brain; still, your software has a logistic base used on every computer. Your cycled memory is explainable but your anxiety disorder towards somebody else is not”

Guy shook his head “What are you talking about?” He whispered.

“Your programing should be able to tell you something so simple as being apart from Subject-T won’t kill you” Richard cleared.

“I know it won’t kill me” Guy defended himself with an offended tone.

“Then why are you acting this way?” Richard asked.

“Because I like when he’s with me, I feel safe… I don’t have anyone else…If I lose him, I will no longer have something to live for… I remember my family, but they aren’t compared to the way Thomas makes me feel. I’m not even sure if my family knows I’m here and if they do, I don’t think they will accept me the way I am now, but I can careless about people accepting me if Thomas is by my side… we are alike… “ Guy explained.

Richard’s expression made him clear he wasn’t fully convinced.

“Logically speaking, my strongest and intact memories are tied to him and I’ll remain by his side until I’m able to understand who I used to be…We couldn’t talk, but Thomas’ body language suggested he still had organic instincts, I just wanted to made him know I needed him” Guy complemented.

“Look” Richard began “My job concludes with the final implant upgrade, we hope this ones to be permanent” He took a tiny chip out of his pocket and held it with his index and thumb “Once these things are inside you, you might never see me again” He put the chip back on his pocket “I’m not asking you two to give up on each other, all I ask you is to not be afraid to socialize, you will rely on many people out there, even if you don’t want you, the one who collects the rent, the ones sit next to you on the bus, even the ones attending to the same park for a walk, you won’t be locked down here forever, projects come and go, the advantage we have with you is that we can follow your progress from the outside, but we have to make sure both of you to be healthy and that you won’t be harming humans . That’s all we want”

“We won’t harm humans…I’ll make sure of that” Guy said “Just…Let us be together in peace…”

“They will as long you cooperate, remember the facility teams is here to take care of you, despite providing you your own space, you can’t cut ties with this facility, you are Liron Industries’ property like it or not”

Guy nodded silently.

“Now If you don’t mind, I need you to go to the room over there, to initiate the same switch procedure”

Guy frowned and looked back to the room were Thomas was being attended, guess this was Richard’s test to make sure he got his message, his logic mind said ‘yes’ it was obvious, it was a permanent implant, they will no longer bother them, but at the same time his heart pounded rapidly in sign of worry, what if something happened and Thomas needed him? What if he’s not available for his friend for being attended at the same times? What I something bad happens to him because of his choice?

“Subject-G” Richard called.

Guy lifted his chest as if he just took a deep breath “Alright” He said doubtfully.

A couple of hours later Thomas regained consciousness and was almost ready to go, he sat on the pallet trying to reincorporate, he was so weak, still he tried to stand up and get out of there.

“Hold it right there” Richard stopped him “You need one more serum bag before you can go”

“What happened to me?…” Thomas asked and widened instantly “Guy! where is him?! He needs to know I’m ok!”

“Hey hey!” Richard called again “He’s o-“

The door stumbled as scientist with bloody gloves stepped in “Richard sir! Subject-G is bleeding, requesting your permission for more blood bags!” She shouted.

“Do all that’s necessary!” Richard responded.

The scientist nodded and exited.

“Is he alright?! What are you doing to him?!” Thomas asked instantly, he tried to push the chief back and went loose as always, but his weak state worked as advantage for the bioengineer.

“Blood loss is normal on subject-G” Richard said “What do you think his heart pumps? Oil?” He stood silent for a moment “He’s going to be ok but you need to calm down!”

“No I won’t! After you force him to enter?!” Thomas shouted.

“He volunteered!” Richard shouted back.

“That’s not true!” Thomas yelled.

“Subject-G is more capable than you actually think; don’t you think you are underestimating his intelligence?”

“Is not the intelligence what’s in question, but the fact that he trusted you! I don’t believe in such thing happening!”

“He’s just developing faster than you, perhaps he can teach one thing or two when he comes out” Richard said before exiting the room.

About an hour later Guy’s body implants were switched and was ready to go. He exited the operation room with a fresh smile, hoping Thomas was waiting for him at the other side of the door, and there he was.

“Hey!” Guy said happily as he approached.

“Guy!…” Thomas held Guy’s shoulders “Are you ok? Did they hurt you? What happened?!”

“Thomas, Thomas! Is ok” Guy said happily.

“Why are you so… happy?” Thomas asked suspiciously.

“I just feel much better now with this upgrade, don’t you feel better?” Guy asked trying to knock Thomas out from the protective thought.

“Come to think about it… I do” Thomas responded.

Both made optic contact before hugging each other tightly “Is not easy to try to get use to all this, is confusing… I know” Guy started “We have to deal with this; those people are part of us lives now…”

“Tell me what to do, and I’ll do it” Thomas said.

Guy nodded negatively “You are not like that Thomas, you are perfectly capable to do things on your own, in fact” Guy shrugged “You make better choices than I do”

“How do you know that?” Thomas asked.

“I just remember it…”

Thomas raised a pixel brown “How convenient” He massaged his chin “Oh! Yes I just remember you used to pee on the bed”

“Hey! You just made that up” Guy protested.

“No I didn’t… What else… Oh! Yes, you also played with dolls”

“I didn’t play with dolls!” Guy shouted “I just… I mean, I just wanted to practice new hairstyles to use on me…”

“See?” Thomas chuckled “You played beauty salon with dolls”

Guy covered his audio receptors “Shut up!” 

“So energetic already?” Richard asked.

Both robots looked at him and remained silent.

“My job here is done” The chief announced “Hope you to don’t forget about our talk, see you”

“Wait” Guy stopped him “You are going? For real?”

“I have other projects to attend; Mrs. Lauren will be in charge of your follow up. Take care”

Thomas and Guyman follow Richard silently until the facilities exit, Richard looked at them one last time behind standing behind the glass door, car’s polarized windows covered the chief’s face and the car set off.

“Oww…” Thomas muttered “Now that my mind is starting to wake up, the things I’m slowly remembering make me understand why he was acting the way he did all along… I feel I owe him an apology…”

“Same…” Guy agreed.

Thomas looked around “So… what do we do now?” He asked as he saw the scientist come and go, no one seemed to care the subjects were almost at the exit of the facility.

“Humm… Look for Mrs. Lauren?” Guy asked.

Thomas looked at the open grassland through the glass door “How about we take some fresh air?” He said starting to walk outside.

“I don’t think that’s a good…” Guy couldn’t finish his phrase when Thomas activated the facilities alarms, before both know it, multiple guards were pile up on Thomas.

“Idea…” Guy finished.


	2. A step to the unkown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard comes back to assist the robots to adjust in a new environment.

The sound of the motor turning off let him now he had arrived. He wasn’t expecting to come back, it’s been years since his job was completed, other one should be taking care of his creation’s socialization now, it almost made him believe something went wrong after he left. Why it took them so long to start socializing them?, but most of all, why choose him again for the task? He wasn’t friendly with his own creations; he just knew how to put them in their place.

He entered in to the facility, the place hasn’t changed a bit, he walked straight forward were somebody was already waiting for him.

“Mr. Richard Stone a pleasure to have you back!” The woman said in delight to the old straight-looking man.

The man nodded and took off his sunglasses “Greetings, Mrs. Lauren”

The woman nodded back “Any new projects Liron industries wants  you to work with?”

The man chuckled as he started to look around “I’m just here to pick them up”

Lauren blinked in surprise “Really? I thought the resurrection project was concluded already”

“It did” The bioengineer said.  “I was sure they were going to give the reintroduction assignment to someone else, but guess not”

The woman sighed “Well is good to see you back anyways”

Richard tilted his head “So… What can you tell me about them? How did they behave the past ten years?” He asked curiously.

“Well, they became eggheads quite quickly after we set them free to roam on the facility, sadly my librarians fear them to death” She rolled her eyes “After they quit, Subject-T and G  offered to be the librarians, how could I deny? Labrats don’t get paid”  Lauren paused  “Although, they still suffer from memory overload. We have done everything there’s on our hand to upgrade their software and hardware but mimicking the human brain capacities in a machine is a really big challenge”

 “Agreed”

“All we do is to place a serum; it causes them a sedative like effect and prevents the overload from advancing until the crisis is over.”  Lauren explained.

Richard nodded  “At least they seem to be doing better now, after the rebuild there was no way to tell if there was some human on them”

Lauren raised her shoulders “They act like any normal pair of youngsters, although they can be a bit frighten to the public and remain distant from us unless is really necessary”

The man smiled weakly “Hope they still remember me”

Their conversation got interrupted by a sudden and loud stomp, both humans run off to see what just happened; in front of them, there they were, lying on the floor with a pile of books on top of them; apparently one fell from the movable stairs.

Lauren shrugged “All yours…” She said before returning to the reception.

Richard kept his distance and watched them for a bit.

“Are you okay Manuel?!”  Thomas said removing the pile of books out of his partner.

Manuel growled weakly and put a hand on his head “Told you I wouldn’t make it…I lost it up there!”

Thomas rolled his eyes “Ok! Ok! This is the last time we attempt to overcome your fear of heights…”

Manuel showed a frowned expression on his black helmet “I’m not scare of heights!, I just don’t like them”

“Yeah… right” Thomas murmured.

Richard cleaned his throat and approached to them slowly “Excuse me…” He called.

The robots suddenly froze and robotically looked aside to the one who called them, they perfectly knew who he was, they never thought they were going to see that man ever again.

 “I’m Richard Stone, remember me? I was in charge of your treatment” He introduced.

Both robots just continued to stare and blinked once in a while.

“…It’s been a long time, you have grown” Mr. Stone said gently, he hopped not to make the robots feel threaten “I came here to see you”

The robots stood up, Manuel immediately hided on Thomas’ back while this one just shrugged.

“No shit” Thomas said sarcastically.

Richard rose up a brow “Did books teach you how to swear too? Thomas, right?”

Thomas nodded and remained with untrustworthy look.

Richard bend aside to have a better look to the one hiding behind the silver robot.

“You must be Manuel” He guessed. “To be honest I always had trouble to know who was who so… Thomas: silver and skinny, Manuel : golden and…” Richard paused to find the more suitable word “...Bulky”

Guy narrowed getting the message; still he preferred to remain silent and hidden behind Thomas.

 “Well, follow me please” Richard said and started to walk away.

Both robots stared at each other with confusing expressions, in the end, both silently agreed to follow.

Once they were close enough to the exit, both robots stepped on each side of the double door and opened for him, the man exited, seconds later he noticed he wasn’t being followed.

Richard entered in to the library again “What are you doing?” he called in a chuckle “You are both coming with me.”

The robots denied with their helmets. “We won’t” Thomas said.

“Yes you will, come on” Richard invited again with enthusiasm.

Both denied again and started to step back. “No thanks… W-we, we are fine here…” Thomas denied again.

“If you don’t come” Richard pointed at the military van surrounded by soldiers “They will make you” Said starting to lose his patience.

The robots looked at the soldiers with frighten and acceded to step out of what had been their home for the past ten years. They both entered to the van and it set off.  
  
Moments later.

The robots were watching through the window. Everything looked so different of what they little remembered, everything looked so modern… so artificial. That thing should have made them feel better, but it wasn’t, in fact, it hurt more to know the world they used to know was becoming like them, artificial….

A couple of minutes later, they finally arrived to their destination, Richard gave the order to unlock the van and the robots stepped outside of a small, classic styled, two floors house.  
  
“We are here…” The man announced

Both robots stared at the building with questions marks on their visors.

Richard frowned “Let me guess, you don’t remember this house either…”

Both robots stood silent and still.

“You used to live here” He told them. “Everything was reconstructed shortly after the incident”

Thomas gazed his robotic hands “…We can see that…”He commented in disappointment and with a bit of sarcasm.

Mr. Stone rolled his eyes “No need to thank me for saving your life” He got the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

Once inside, the robots looked around with neutral faces, the place felt awfully familiar but at the same time they didn’t have a single memory of it, no matter if that man told them they used to live there, his word was the only source they had, they were no records on their surviving memories, they couldn’t confirm if that was even true, the familiar feeling although, was weird, confusing and at some point scary. They were more machines than humans now; they were no longer used to supernatural experienced, that Déjà vu feeling was just creeping them out.

The robots started to walk on separate ways; Manuel approached to the red wine colored sofa and trailed his hand over the top to feel the texture, the same thing did with several ornaments from the living room, he also started to open the drawers of the fortunes that had, just to kill the curiosity if there was something inside, all drawers were empty, but then he started to wonder what he could possibly store in there. He was overall more focusing on touching the objects.

Thomas in the other hand, was focused on observing and analyzing the entire space, the small ornaments and furniture made the entire place look bigger, but it was truly small, he could easily tell because he felt suppressed, if he could breathe, he would have felt suffocated, he knew the gigantic facility as the palm of his hand and he was now stuck on a bird’s cage.

“You’ll return to live here from now on; you can start forgetting about your quiet days at the facility”. Richard broke the silence, but apparently no one of them paid much attention to him. “You okay?, you two are awfully silent” He commented.

“Well…is strange…”  Thomas finally spoke “We really liked the lab.”

“You didn’t like it, you were just used to it” The scientist said. “All birds must leave the nest at some point”

Thomas lowered his processor “But… we…”

“Now that you have regained all basic knowledge, my job is to reintroduce you to society” The man announced.

Manuel let go the porcelain doll he was holding, the cracking sound made him the center of attention of the other two, the shocked robot turned back to them slowly “We…what?” He whispered.

Thomas tried to remain calm, but his hands were shaky, what? They? Reintroduced to society? With this robot appearance? Was he really serious?! Everyone feared them at the laboratory! They tried to be nice before and failed. They really didn’t want to go through that again. “B-b but why?... We are no more than a pile of wires and metal, no matter what we do, no one will like us ever again”

“People will if you provide what caused them to like you both, you perfectly know what I mean” Richard hinted.

“We can’t make music again…” Thomas said “We lost everything ten years back, we are a lost cause” 

“We are fine as librarians…” Manuel said sadly.

Richard sighed “Just give it a try, stay here for a few weeks, I know you are going to like it for real”

Both robots looked at each other, Manuel ended up leaning against Thomas while the taller robot responded with a hug. “…If you said so…” Thomas commented very doubtful.

Richard smiled and gave Thomas a datapad along with the house keys “I’ll be contacting you both from this datapad, don’t lose it, is military property, tomorrow you’ll get your first assignment, but for now, just relax and try to reincorporate” With that said, he proceeded to leave.

The silver bot looked aside and lowered his head; he was really confused, perhaps stressed too, they literally got kicked out of their home and sent back to the place they almost died, he proceeded to lock the door, he didn’t feel safe here at all; he stood leaned at the door trying to clear up his mind, after noticing Manuel has been watching him, he proceeded to approach to his partner.

“This is so weird…” Thomas growled and let himself fall upside down on the sofa, once laid, he kept growling in frustration.

Manuel approached and sat down “At least he kept us together” He commented.

Thomas then sat down correctly and came closer to Guy “You are right” He agreed. “Say…” He started. “If he had attempted to grab just one of us, do you think he would have succeeded?”

Manuel chuckled “No way!”

Thomas chuckled as well “What would you have done?”

“Me? Nothing”  Manuel said proudly “You would have, A: Rescued me or B: Pull yourself back to reach me”

Thomas simulated eyebrow raise on his visor “Oh you little princess…”  Then he dangerously approached for a comeback “What if I, C: Watched you go, or D: Accepted the fact and walked away”

“Pff!” Manuel murmured “You would never do that …”

Thomas pulled away and an uncomfortable silence emerged.

 “…Would you?” Guy ended up asking in worry.

Thomas stood silent, he didn’t have optics drawn on his visor, he only had that uncomfortable red straight line, it was like his poker face.

“Thomas?” Manuel called, but no answer was given. “Thomas!” He called again “You wouldn’t dare to let him part us away, would you...Would you?!”

The silent remained; Manuel couldn’t help but to show a disappointed expression and gazed on the floor. Thomas in the other hand couldn’t contain his poke face anymore and started to laugh.

Manuel frowned “Why you-!” He couldn’t finish his curse when Thomas grabbed him on a tight hug.

“Of course not!, GOSH! Manuel, you should know better” The silver bot said in laughter.

Manuel remained silent and cuddled against Thomas’ chest, he couldn’t picture the idea of being separated, but it was even harder to picture Thomas denying his company, Guy wasn’t very chatty when there was a third person or more involved, Thomas was usually…always, the one who stepped up an spoke for both of them, the golden robot barely needed to speak, there was simply no point in repeating what Thomas says, his friend was able to perfectly say what he was thinking, it was like if he could read his mind, it kind of reminded him of the urban legend of how twins brothers are somewhat linked in a spiritual level, the funny thing was there weren’t twins at all, not even blood related back when they were humans, according to records, they were just… friends, friends with an extremely good chemistry apparently.

“You are the best friend I could ask for” Thomas said as he started to rock both them gently from right to left.

Manuel rolled his eyes going with the flow of Thomas’ rock, he did it again, the golden responded with more cuddles against the other one’s chest. Thomas’ rock lasted about two more minutes, until Guy finally pulled away gently to make visual contact. “I know right? I’m so awesome”

Thomas frowned “Modesty much?” he commented sarcastically.

Manuel smiled “Well…I’m awesome because you think I’m awesome”

Thomas stroked his helmet against Manuel’s in a nuzzle attempt “So… should we even try?”

Guy had no idea what Thomas was talking about “Ah?”

“Music… You think we are able to pull of an album?” Thomas clarified.

Manuel looked aside  “I don’t know… But, whatever we decide to do next, let’s just not screw it up…”

Thomas lied on the sofa as his systems warned him he was low on energy “I need to recharge…”

Guy checked his own systems “Me too”

 “Come one” Thomas called “Don’t you leave me hanging” He said inviting him to lean over him.

Thomas was expecting Manuel to lean tenderly over him as always, they have been sleeping that way back when they discovered their new appearances, at first it was as an instinctive gesture of belonging, now it was more like a bonding gesture, Guy eventually did it, but instead of doing it tenderly, he just let all his weight hit Thomas body as he fell.

Thomas head lifted due the impact “Urgh!”

Manuel giggled and cuddle against the taller bot’s chest. 

Thomas shrugged “You just broke me a rib…”

 “Meh…” Manuel murmured “I’ll repair it tomorrow”

Thomas laughed weakly to his friend’s response, it was true they couldn’t feel pain anymore as human did, instead, their internal systems warned them about the damaged hardware, luckily for him a broken rib was no longer a big deal, it could wait, one of the few, very few advantages of being robots now.

Both robots proceeded to go stand-by mode, it was their closest thing they had to sleeping, although they never lose awareness, they find it as an alternative way to recharge energy slowly and wait for the day, pretty much a masked way  to try fit in.

Just exactly how their lives will be from now on.

Next day - 6 A.M.

Thomas reincorporated from the standby mode, he instinctively straighten his limbs and made a dull noise with his vocals, pretty much his robotic version of a yawn.  He then gazed down to the one leaned against his chest, Guy looked so peaceful, so innocent, so… charming?, he had the habit to up and down his chest while he was in standby mode, like if he was actually breathing, Thomas put one of his hands on Guy’s back and fell the rock on his arm, moments later he started to trail back and forward, it was weird and yet a pleasurable feeling.

Manuel woke due the stroking “Morning” He said.

“Morning” Thomas responded.

Manuel stretched his limbs as well and remained leaned for a few moments. “Oh yeah…” He remembered as he lifted his thorax to make visual contact with the other robot. “I have a rib to fix”

Thomas nodded silently.

Manuel pulled back and kneel on the floor next to the couch, he then guided a servo to the bottom of Thomas’ neck and proceeded to unzip his jacket to reveal the trunk’s plating, this one was divided in three parts, the chest, abdomen and hips, the ribs where technically within the chest and abdominal plating areas.

“Where’s the damaged rib?” Manuel asked.

“Right side, lower ribs, the abdominal area should do” Thomas responded.

Manuel nodded, before he could even remove the plating, he had to remove the plating’s cover, which was the equivalent of a human’s skin, this was sealed away by frame that made them waterproof and hold both the cover and the main plating itself, it was the only delicate thing of the entire process, that plating cover was the part of their bodies that allowed them to feel their physical surroundings, it was very sensitive and the only part were they could feel something close to human pain.

Manuel simulated a sigh “Here it goes, stay still, you know what’s coming”

Thomas shut down his optics and nodded, he instantly arched his neck and clenched as his partner started to remove the seal frame, the removal caused small sparks to emerge which landed and Thomas’ sensitive cover; making him feel that nasty sensation. He hanged on as much as he could by calming down his internal systems, the less he moved the faster it was going to be over.

Guy put the seal frame aside and flipped up the flaw skin; finally exposing the main plating “There, how are you feeling?”  Guy asked.

‘Fine’ Thomas flashed silently on his visor.

Manuel nodded, the rest of the repairing flowed nicely and ‘painless’, he removed the main plating away and observed Thomas’ internal hardware, it wasn’t his first time he had seen this, in fact, one of the keys of their survival was to know how to repair each other, Manuel knew a lot of Thomas’ hardware as much as Thomas knew about his. He rapidly detected the damaged rib; it wasn’t broken as Manuel expected it to be, the pieces of the rib were only unhooked.

As Manuel’s servos started to get closer to Thomas’ hardware, he started to cause some interference between Thomas’ processor and the rest of the body, involuntary movement from the silver bot was inevitable.

 “Stay still Thomas!” Guy called.

“I c-can’t help it, you …. are!... making!... argh, too much interference” Thomas said with difficulty as he tried to keep his mind and body together.

One final click and Guy stopped invading Thomas’ hardware “There” Manuel said, he then proceeded to close Thomas’ abdominal area “The rib wasn’t even broken; just unhooked”

Thomas relaxed “Good to know”

Manuel flipped down Thomas’s skin and proceeded to put the seal frame back “Here it goes again” He warned.

Thomas made weak groan in protests. Once again he was resisting that chilling sensation.

“There!” Manuel said happily “You are good to go.” He finished.

Thomas looked down to his exposed plating cover “Not yet” He said playfully and raised a pixeled brow.

“Oh” Manuel said in a sassy mode as he proceeded to zip up Thomas’ jacket “What about now?”

Thomas gazed at him deeply, his helmet was so close to Manuel’s he ended up hitting them together in a nuzzle attempt “Much better, thank you Manuel, I love you” Thomas said.

Manuel felt an intense jolt on his systems, he knew Thomas didn’t really mean it, but every time the taller one said those last words, he always felt the same jolt in excitement, he couldn’t help it… he was getting weaker and weaker; falling to the idea that something more might be possible. His feelings were hidden by the yellow pixeled smile he traced on his visor.

Thomas suddenly dragged him back to his body.  “Come here, is not like we have much to do now, right?”

Manuel leaned on Thomas again “Yeah…” He agreed “I’m bored…” He muttered. “I miss the library…”

Thomas stood silent for a moment; maybe it was his chance to turn things around. “How about we take this time for ourselves?” He suggested.

Manuel flashed a giant question mark on his visor  “Like…how?”

“Like… how we always think” Thomas hinted. He then pulled Guy back so he could be on top of him now.

“Stop acting like if you know what I’m thinking” Manuel broke eye contact “Don’t mess with me”

Thomas chuckled “Playing hard to get?”

Guy shut down his optics “You have always gotten me anyway”

Thomas raised a brow “Mhh Interesting” He felt Manuel was being more… receptive than usual, it was something Thomas wouldn’t hesitate to try out, their robot bodies were still a mystery involving strong emotions, so why not taking the chance?

“Come on, let me return you the favor” Thomas said sassily then he tried to slip a hand under Guy’s jacket.

Guy stopped the hand from sneaking under “Nope” Responded.

Thomas groaned in slight frustration.

The smaller bot chuckled and pulled him back gently and sat down “I’ll claim it someday”

Thomas frowned “When...”

Guy crossed his arms “When I feel like” said a bit remarked.

A uncomfortable silence emerged, it was always like this, their poor attempt to try to get in to the subject always ended up in a fight for dominance, Guy could have had simply stood silent and still so Thomas could finally claim him, but he didn’t want to look like a fool at the same time, what if he was all wrong and Thomas was only teasing him?.  Before both could tell, their miserable intimacy attempt was over.

Manuel broke the silence “I’m a mess…”

“My mess” Thomas proclaimed.

Manuel narrowed “Stop it…” said seriously.

Thomas chuckled nervously trying to break the tension.  They always found way through and move on; this time was no different; Thomas suddenly wrapped his arms down on Manuel’s abdomen and started to tickle him.

“Hey! No! Wha- What are you ahaha, DOING?!” Manuel pushed Thomas away and stood up behind the sofa, Thomas followed and stood at the front part of the furniture and both robots got strand playfully on the loop.

“Thomas! I swear! Don’t you dare!” Manuel said moving from one side to another in a failed attempt to sound serious.

Thomas copied Manuel’s movements on the loop, suddenly he rushed from one side and made Manuel ran upstairs.

“No!! Stop it!” Guy yelled playfully.

Thomas chased him upstairs, come to think, it was their first time up there, all rooms were completely empty, no fortunate, no ornaments, it was somewhat strange, but Thomas didn’t mind much, all he wanted was to catch that sneaky golden robot.

Manuel proceeded ran off downstairs, he suddenly slipped and fell “Wah!”

Thomas catch up at the top of the stairs and gasped, he immediately went downstairs to aid the smaller bot “You okay?” He asked in worry.

Manuel shook his head “Systems in check….I’m fine”

Thomas hugged him tightly; Manuel responded positively with a cuddle and stood like that for a few moments.

“Got you” Thomas whispered.

Manuel smiled weakly.

The robots suddenly gasped as they heard the sound of a beep from the datapad.

 Thomas gently pulled himself away from the smaller bot and grabbed it to know what it was, a message from the bioengineer....

TBC.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo perfoms the task and makes them realize somenthing later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story.

Thomas gently pulled himself away from the smaller bot and grabbed it to know what it was, a message from the bioengineer.

 “ _Dear Thomas and Manuel, on your traditional mail box should be a package; it contains all you need to accomplish your first assignment…”_

“Humm Guy, can you check outside’s mail box please?”

Guy slurped “Ok” He clumsily went out and picked up the thing as fast as he could so no one could see him. “Got it”

Thomas nodded and continued reading.

_“I’ve attached a list to this mail, it contains the basic equipment you’ll need to start rebuilding your studio, the wallet from the package contains enough budget for_ all items listed, so be careful, there are also some payment receipts there, don’t lose them, they are from custom orders I made for you, they are already paid, so you just have to show the receipt to pick them up. Last but not least, there’s a map of the city and another list of the places I recommend you to visit, good luck my pupils.  
  


_Richard Stone”_

“Mhhh…” Thomas murmured still looking at the letter.

“So?” Manuel asked.

Thomas put the data pad on the coffee table “…I don’t know…”

Manuel tilted his head “What?”

“Well, Richard’s assignment is technically to go out there shopping….” The silver bot explained.

“Yeah… shopping what we need makes sense to me…” Guy responded.

“I don’t mean that Manuel, he expect us to actually go out and expose ourselves to the humans” Thomas clarified.

Manuel rolled his optics “Is not that we already did that yesterday…”

“We were just passing by, this requires interaction with them, don’t you see?” Thomas said in worry.

“I don’t see it, I don’t interact with humans” Manuel remarked.

“That’s right!” Thomas yelled “I’ll be the one handling all the damn pressure… I don’t want to do this…” He concluded.

“Hey, I know you can do it. You know why? Because I’ll be there with you” Guy encouraged. 

Thomas narrowed “Hiding on my back, how helpful” He said sarcastically.

“Well, I can stay here and let you carry all those stuff by yourself” Manuel blinked a single optic.

Thomas groaned “Let’s go then…”

The robots started to walk down the city, according the checklist; they could acquire most of the equipment on a store called “Clave de Sol” and finish their task pretty quick…If they ever get there.

“Urgh…I think we turned in the wrong direction” Thomas said in confusion and rotated the map.

“Who uses a physical map these days? I bet these map application software are more accurate” Guy commented as he browsed an app store platform from his visor.

“We shall not download any kind of software unless we want to catch a virus, Lauren’s words” Thomas said.

Guy closed his browsing window “Ok ok… why don’t you think is easier just to ask for directions then?” He suggested.

“Nah, I got this under control” Thomas said trying to figure out the map.

“Face it Thomas, we are lost…”

Thomas enrolled the map “Ok” He then pointed at a café where multiple humans where gathered “Go ahead and ask them”

Guy stood still and remained silent.                                

Thomas frowned “Yeah… I knew it” He opened the map again “This way…” He leaded.

Guy refused to follow “You don’t know how to read a map!”

Thomas turned back to Guy “At least _trying,_ unlike another bot…”

Guy groaned and tuned around and started to walk towards the café.

Thomas leaned against a lamp post “I’ll be waiting here…”

Manuel looked at all men and women, damn it!, how he could let this happen?, now _he_ was the one who was going to make contact with humans, he observed at everyone for a  bit and tried to find someone who seemed suitable to ask, he then spotted a group of women. Human females tended to be skittish alone, but remained strong if they were in numbers, they probably wouldn’t ran away if a robot came out of nowhere and asked them for some directions, right?…possibly?…maybe?.

“Hum… Excuse me… ladies” He called nervously.

The group of six women stared in surprise.

Manuel started to play with his fingers “M-my friend and I are a bit lost, do you know where Clave de Sol store is?”

The women smiled and started to look at each other. “Of course we do dear!” A blonde said.

Manuel nodded, he hoped to get the correct address and get the hell out of there.

A brunette stood up “You aren’t as creepy as we thought Guy-Manuel” she then pulled him down “Have a seat!”

Manuel winded “How do you my name?!” He said in panic

The girls giggled “We all know your name sweetie” said the blonde.

Manuel shrugged as a dark haired one sat on his lap “Is it true you are retaking your carrier?” She asked.

Guy started to shake in horror “H-how-!?” He hardly said.

All women giggled again “Isn’t he the sweetest thing?” the brunette said in a squeaky tone.

Manuel’s optics became twitchy, what had he got himself in to?!                       

  
Several minutes later.

Thomas was still waiting leaned against the lamp post, he was mainly looking around; watching how people looked at him and then started to whisper to one another, he then started to question himself again if this was a good idea...humans’ body language was so obvious, they all told him the same thing, rejection…  Who would like to hang out with a weirdo on a helmet?

He then stood up properly as he watched Guy coming back.  “Why did it take you so…Is that lipstick?!” Thomas said. He then took a closer look.

Manuel’s helmet was stain in lipstick from different colors, his jacket was halfway unzipped and his belt was also half way around his waist.

The silver bot widened “Wow… you… ah… you don’t look so good…”

Manuel glared at him in anger “No…shit…”

“Did you…”

“Ten blocks straight, one to right” Guy interrupted.

“Oh ok…” Both started to walk forward “…You okay?...” Thomas asked.

Manuel started to clean his helmet and fix his belt and jacket “I don’t want to talk about it…”

The path went silent as they continued to walk, Thomas felt how Manuel was holding his arm extremely tight, the smaller bot also had been pushing his helmet pretty harsh against his arm , something was defiantly not right.

He stopped walking “Manuel, tell me, what happened?”

“I’m ok Thomas” He said in a whisper.

Thomas lifted the smaller bot’s processor “No you are not…”

Manuel broke eye contact “…They touched my skin…” He said.

Thomas rolled his eyes “Oh…Manuel…”

“It was nasty! Their flesh! It’s just…ARGH! EWW!...” Manuel shivered “I feel dirty…”

Thomas continued walking “I promise you a nice bubble bath after we are done with this”

Guy grabbed Thomas’ arm again “Please give me…”

  
Eleven blocks later.

 “We are here” Thomas announced as both robots stood in front of a rustic looking building. “I thought this place was going to be bigger…” He commented.

Both entered in to the store and made the entrance bell ring, they approached to the cashier who was calibrating a guitar, she noticed them and glared, that rejection stare again…

“Good morning.” Thomas said politely as he used to talk to the humans back in the library.

“Afternoon” The woman remarked “Don’t you have an internal clock or something? You are supposed to be high tech machines”

Thomas tried to keep his cool and ignored her rudeness “We are here to pick up these…” He said without losing his politeness as he handed over the receipts.

She abruptly grabbed the receipts and checked them “One moment machine”

Manuel clenched “He has a name!” He shouted.

Thomas widened “Manuel…” He called.

The woman turned back “So? I can care less about it.” She leaved after that.

Both gazed at each other with doubtful faces, although they were expecting such behavior from humans, it was still a harsh blow for their sensitive minds…Both gasped as they heard a man to coming closer.

 “Ahh! Thomas! It has been so long!”  The unknown man said. He was carrying a couple of middle sized boxes and put them on the cashier’s table. “Richard told me to expect you. Hope my daughter didn’t cause you any trouble” He then shook hand with Thomas “I’m James, but people call me Mister Sol. Nice to meet you…again, Stone told me you have some memory issues”

Both looked at him, it was a short aged man, bald but yet energetic looking.

Thomas tilted his head “You have no idea” He then looked around “So if you know me and I knew you, then I must had been a frequent client” He assumed.

“You sure were boy!” He then cleaned his throat “Last time I saw you, you had blonde curls and hanged with your girlfriend as always”

Thomas blinked in surprise “Really? I hav- had a girlfriend?” He asked.

The man chuckled “Yeah…you certainly did”

Thomas looked up and wondered “What was she like?”             He asked.

“Sir!” Manuel interrupted “We also need the following stuff” He said as he sneaked on Thomas’s jacket and grabbed the checklist “Can you please help us? We…are also a bit budget tight…”

The man chuckled and took the list “No problem, I know exactly what you need…”The man started to walk around the store and grabbed the items of the list he had in stock.

Thomas quickly followed; he wanted to know about that girlfriend, he didn’t have any memories about her either; this was a chance to know about his human self.

 Manuel in the other hand, was following Thomas with his arms crossed, really?! Why so much interest for a girl from… what? Ten years ago? She was probably happily married right now or even better, dead! The smaller bot suddenly stopped and shrugged, he couldn’t believe he just wished death upon someone! What was going on to him?!

“Well?” Thomas continued.

“Oh yes! The girl” The man continued as he kept grabbing the items “Well… she was very shy; I never really had a chance to talk to her, she always talked to you in whispers.” The man chilled “And every time you talked to somebody that wasn’t her, she glared at you with jealousy” The man chuckled and pointed at Manuel “Just like your companion is doing it now”    

Thomas gazed at Manuel; this one looked to the opposite way immediately.

“Do you remember her looks?” Thomas asked again with interest.  
  
The man murmured  “Mhh…She was shorter than you, long brown hair and striking blue eyes  and with some sense of fashion, I never saw her with the same fur jacket or fantasy jewelry“

 “Must have been a wonderful girlfriend…” Thomas flattered, he gasped as he heard an incredible loud distortion noise from Guy’s vocals. “…You okay Manuel?” He asked curiously.

Manuel kept his cool as much as he could “Just a jolt, I’m fine.” He said with difficulty.

Thomas looked at him with slight worry, but preferred not asking right now, he knew he wouldn’t get any answer if someone else was present.

Mister Sol finished gathering the stuff needed and moved to the cash register. “This is all what you can get from here, want take a quick look?”

“Sure…” Thomas starter to double check the checklist and paid “There, perfect”

“A pleasure” Mister Sol said “Hope to see you around here more often as you used to”

“Hope I can come here soon with another girlfriend as well” Thomas joked; Manuel gave him an elbow in protest “Ohwn, Manuel! What’s up with you? Is something bothering you?”

“How are we supposed to carry all this?” Guy asked; not directly responding to the true purpose of the elbow.

Thomas then noticed at the things they got, there was just too much stuff, the two of them weren’t enough…  
  
Minutes later.

Both were back on the city’s streets pulling of a classic red wagon.

“James was very nice in lending us this…” Thomas commented. He began to take a brief look at the checklist. “Looks like we are done, everything on the checklist is marked” He sighed “I could use some recharge…”

“I want my bubble bath” Guy whined.

  
Back at the house

The duo was double checking everything to make sure they didn’t miss anything. Guy stood up hanging the list while Thomas was kneel and unpacking everything from the shopping bags.

“Now we can have some free time for ourselves” Thomas said once they were done.

Manuel smirked “Well if you excuse me, there’s a bubble bath waiting for me upstairs”

Thomas followed him to the bathroom and gazed at him getting undressed, it wasn’t a shocking moment at all, he remembered their first days back in the lab, his own plating cover rubbing against Guy’s while holding each other for life, he remembered it caused some sort of strong sensation, they weren’t fully aware of one another at that time, their brains were trying to adjust to their artificial bodies,  all he could consciously recalled now, was that he woke up holding the robot in front of him, the exact same way he looked now.

 “There’s enough space for both of us” Guy invited.

Thomas shook his head, ‘Why not?’ he thought to himself. He undressed and joined his partner, he picked up the sponge and started to stroke Guy’s  back, Guy arched lightly and enjoyed the massage, moments later Guy found himself doing the same action for Thomas.

All their touches were kind of intimate as they washed each other  but both keep their cool, they felt so relaxed already than trying another intimacy attempt would only break their peaceful moment, they massaged each other with the sponge generating small waves on their sensitive skin that cause them a pleasure like sensation, Guy was so tempt to moan but he couldn’t if he did he was going to ruined, he and to resist he had to…

“Ah”

Thomas stopped massaging him “You ok?”

Guy shook his head “Yes… yes! Hum.. m-MY turn!”                       

After a while, exited the bathroom with a fresh smile, that bath sure felt great, now that they were relaxed. They went downstairs and started carrying up all they bought, after unpacking and putting everything in place or… at least how they could figure out with help of the manuals.

“All set” Thomas said. “What would you like to do next?”

“Intmcy wd be nce” Guy muttered in-between teeth tone.

“What?” Thomas asked “What would be, what? Nice?”

“I uh, well, hum” Guy started to part away slowly “I ah…”

“Guy” Thomas snapped.

 “I always wanted to know how…hum” Guy cleaned his throat “How we could ‘do it’”

Thomas chuckled “Don’t worry, this this equipment and manual, we will be making tracks in no time”

“No, no, I didn’t mean music”

Thomas titled his head “Oh, so…” He widened, Guy wasn’t refereeing to ´that´ wasn’t he? “Are you? I mean”

“I want to try…” Guy whispered “We have been goofing around the subject even before becoming like this. I wish to know if you…you...” He slurped “L-lo-love me…”

Thomas made a warn expression as his visor showed a slight blush, he wasn’t that emotional as Guy was, but that call is all he needed to express all he really meant  without any more miss interpretations . He held Guy’s hand gently and guided him downstairs to the couch.

“I never thought it a direct statement was necessary”  Thomas commented “But, if you really need to heard it, yes, I love you, a lot”

Guy immediately clanked their helmets; he wished he had lips to give him a deep kiss, but he finally was certain about their feelings for each other, there were no more doubts, no more speculations, this was their true moment to  express all those suppressed feelings.

“Thomas…” Guy called.

“Yes?”

“Is there a possibility you and I could have sex ?” Guy asked.

Thomas blushed again “Geez…why so overheated?”

Guy snuggle against Thomas “Is not like we don’t know each other, you want it as much as I do, I felt our failed attempts were some sort of bad dating…even though no one of us dared to say it… Is not a secret our lives together has created something more and I just wanted to try something new now…I never meant to sound like a horny robot…”

“Don’t worry Guy, but I really would like to know how we could have sex though, I mean… connecting our cables or something?”

Guy smirked “Exactly” He unzipped Thomas’ jacket “I have noticed we have the same ports and wires except  one”

“I have this cable on my chest, you have a port on yours” He touched his neck “I also have this port on my neck and you…” He grabbed Thomas’ cable and pulled it out “You have this. Maybe if we connect them-”

“Wait wait wait wait” Thomas stopped it. “They warned us to never connec-” He couldn’t finish his phrase when Guy plugged his cord right into Thomas’ chest port, he shivered an moaned loudly

He felt a pounding, but what?…Oh! Yes! Hearts… hearts pound liked that… He just remembered how his used to feel like.  Guy was obviously streaming him the missing feels of his organic self, the streaming was also making him feel something else, a growing arousal, probably caused by Guy’s excited poundings, although the feeling of Guy’s heart was amazing, Thomas own arousal wasn’t going nowhere which was causing him some sort of frustration, normally such hormone charge goes down to the crouch, but.. oh yeah, it wasn’t a very pleasing thought to remember he no longer had a penis, biologically speaking neither he or Guy were men anymore…  What were they now exactly? Not fully robot, but far from been the human they once were, androids maybe? How knows!  But such questions were going to solve his stuck on head arousal  “I need your port… now!” He said desperately.

Guy nodded and exposed it widely.

All that pleasure of Thomas was going through his body, providing him the true feeling of dopamine rushing through every wire of his; it felt so good, his heart started to pound even faster. He arched back and laid down, allowing Thomas to lie over his chest.

The rest of the session went silent, they didn’t need words, they were on each other’s body now, it was weird feeling and viewing one another from two different angles at the same, it felt like if the just broke that famous physic law about that two couldn’t take the same space, but they could care less about questioning such law, all they wanted right now was to feel the very essence of that person they considered so special.

A sudden pinch knocked Guyman out his state of mind, he felt how slowly the pleasure went away and turned in to a discomfort on his chest, discomfort that later tuned in to pain. Hng!” He groaned “T-Thomas, I-Ah!  Stop! Please!”

Thomas didn’t pay attention; his mind was competently shut down but the pleasure stream.

“Thomas! I mean it! It hurts!”  Guy protested. He suddenly started to lift his chest, like if he wanted to breathe desperately, soon after he stopped moving.

Thomas then came back to his senses? Did Guy ended the stream? Why?  “Guy wh-… Guy? Guy?!” He shook the unconscious robot “Guy?! Guy what’s wrong? Guy!!”

Their peaceful home turned in to a crime-scene looking place in about an hour. Richard arrived with a couple of scientist to help him out with the issue after Thomas contacted them. The team concealed themselves on a room their conditioned to be the operation room.

Thomas had no other option but to wait, he felt a little anxious, it was hard to admit he wasn’t fully cured from S.A.D.  But at least he was no longer crying and slamming against the door, whatever happened to his now mate, he was now aware Guy was in good hands.

Richard came out of the room twenty minutes later.

“What happened?!” Thomas asked.

“His heart stopped and his hardware proceeded to do the automatic first aid protocol, that’s why he lose consciousness so suddenly”  Richard explained.

“B-but why?”

“Apparently, his heart was under direct stress, were you two doing something with your interface cables?” The scientist asked suspiciously.

Thomas slurped and stepped back. “We uh…We….we…connected to each other…we thought we could… intimate with them….” He said in the most shameful way possible.

Richard massaged his head “Ok…” He had no words, he would have expecting something that they tried to transfer a massive amount of important information faster or something, but no, one of his creations collapsed like an old man for attempting to have sex.

“Your brain and heart ports are meant to be used only if one of you two collapses for no apparent reason, your input should be used to check if the first aid protocol running correctly or if manual activation is needed. The interface only stressed Guy’s heart.”

“It was all my fault… I allowed him to do that…” Thomas said.

Richard sighed “Look, robotic sexuality wasn’t really contemplating under research, but once human sexuality emerges it hard to stop it.”

“We just wanted to well… you know…” Thomas babbled. “I’m sorry…”

Richard took a deep breath.

“Mr. Stone, Subject G has been stabilized” A scientist announced.

“Thank you miss” Richard said.

“S-so?” Thomas asked nervously.

Richard remained silent, he knew that now that they have tried sexual intercourse it was going to be impossible o stop them; they were going to keep trying different methods to released arousal and might end up hurting each other again.

“I’ll figure something out to help with your urges” Richard said “In the meantime; you two have to abstain for your own good”

Thomas nodded “Ok…”

Richard stored his datapad on his cloak’s pocket. “My scientist will keep an eye on him, in the meantime I would like to see how you two set up the equipment”

Thomas nodded and guided him upstairs

 “Got any troubles finding the equipment?” His mentor asked.

Thomas slurped “Uh, no, not really”

Richard nodded and started to browse the items. Thomas’ brain started to play an illusion on him, he felt he was sweating, he then shook his head; that was impossible, he had to keep it together!  He couldn’t crack down for being separated from Guy, he was fine now, he shouldn’t feel like this.

Thomas embraced himself  he was getting anxious by the minute his phantom sweating felt stronger.

Richard looked back at the trembling robot and put a hand on his chin; that was quite a remarkable improvement since last time he had a S.A.D. attack. Perhaps he still had enough human will power to set up limits to his own madness, such thing gave him hope both of them might have better chances of reintegration that he initially expected.

Guy didn’t recover consciousness until several hours later. When he flashed his green optics, the first thing he saw was Thomas next to him and Richard at a corner reviewing his datapad. “Thomas…” He said in a sleepy tone.

Thomas gasped “Guy! Guy I’m so sorry I didn’t listen”

Guy looked aside “Actually, I am the one who’s sorry, you were right; we shouldn’t have mess with our ports from the beginning…”

Richard observed and analyzed the smaller robot’s words. They opened him a possibility to establish a bit more open statement about Manuel, he was far from relying on solid instinct told by the beats of his heart. As Thomas, Guy also had enough rationality left to admit his actions were wrong and risky, now if was just matter of waiting if his rationality can overcome the instinct.

 “Well then” Richard snapped “Don’t get in to trouble ok? Or at least no until I find a solution. Farewell”  He said and leaved.

Both nodded and watched him go away along with the team. Everything was quiet, perhaps too quiet.

“I’m sorry” Guy said.

“You don’t  have to apologize again”

“No… I mean, I’m sorry I…” Guy put a hand over his chest “My heart is still beating like that…I’m not satisfied yet!” He cried.

Thomas looked aside “I’m not satisfied either, but we can afford hurting each other again”

“Is not fair… What are we supposed to do now?”

“I think we need a distraction” Thomas gazed upstairs “I have an idea”

Thomas went up were they set up the equipment “How about we start playing with these?”

Guy looked around their setup until he found an input on the synthesizer, without hesitation he plugged himself on it. “O0oo0o0oh Yeah”

Thomas face palmed “I can’t believe you”

“What? Feels good enough. Besides It seems I can control it digitally. I could make music and dinner at the same time!”

Thomas crossed his arms “Joo. I want to see that. Not sure if we can eat though, they only give us supplements to keep our remaining organics healthy”

“Ok, will focus on the synthesizer then, want to join me? there’s another input right here” Guy pointed.

“…I don’t know, we will still be connected to one another” Thomas commented.

“I’ll let you know if my chest starts to hurt” Guy said hoping to convince him.

Thomas took his cord out once again “Why do I fall for you so easily?….”

Guy ‘smirked’ “Because you want some love, don’t you?”

“Some tender one please…” Thomas said as he plugged in to the synthesizer. He felt a similar type or streaming as before, not so extreme and pleasurable but good enough to enjoy and keep consciousness. “You love to tease me don’t you?” He said feeling Guy’s stream trough the machine. “Let’s make it work”

Guy let his emotions trough the machine, suddenly it started to play a couple of notes, the streaming made Thomas shiver and smile.

“How did you do that?” Thomas asked.

“Shhh” Guy silenced “Just feel, let it out”

Thomas wasn’t sure what he was referring to. However the streaming was enough to figure out by his own, slowly but stealthy, his emotions started to join Guy’s as they started to produce sound as well.

As the time went by, the mixed notes ended up composing a basic melody, as they realized that, both started to sync their emotions as much as they could to make the melody sound more harmonious.

“Thomas…” Guy broke the silence “I’m starting to overheat..”

“I know. I’m overheating too…” Thomas gave Guy an equivalent of a kiss in the forehead before they ended their streaming and their song.

It felt beautiful, but most of all, it made them remember what brought them together in the first place, music was their passion, their way to communicate with others, they just realized that part of the wasn’t lost at all with their new appearance. The bright color of their green and red optics showed up as a sign of hope, the idea of having a normal live and stop being the victims of a dramatic incident started to sound more appealing, even if they were robots now, they could care less about it now, it was no secret that such intimacy attempts made them a couple and on top of that, they found a way to project their love as one of the oldest arts known by mankind. Would people like it? Would people accept their new way to do things? They didn’t know. But one thing was certain, they won’t be afraid to try something new ever again.

 A knock on the door snapped the robots out their composing session, is been a few weeks after the first one took place and incorporating the equipment to their daily life

“Richard! Hello!” Thomas greeted with enthusiasm.

The bioengineer raised a brow, this was the first time he saw Thomas with a positive attitude. “Greetings Thomas”

“Please come in!” Thomas invited.

Richard nodded and stepped inside, the house was the same as he remembered, except for that heavy tension the robots created when they first came in.

Guy appeared coming downstairs “Sorry we don’t have much to offer, there’s only serum on our fridge…”

“Is alright. I just came here to inform you that I have found a way to stabilize your organs during interface, you just need new component on your bodies, the procedure shouldn’t last longer than an hour” Richard said.

Both robots hugged each other in a very lovely and innocent way

“We no longer need it”


End file.
